Occasionally in gas turbine engine operation, exposure to operation at certain rotor speeds can cause a resonant response in the engine, such as brought on by airfoil vibratory resonance, residual rotor imbalance, rotor dynamic modes or by external component resonance. Resonance can result in high cycle fatigue (HCF) damage to one or more engine components, and if severe enough may result in engine controllability problems, and hence damping is typically provided where required to damp out problematic resonances. However damping adds weight and cost, both undesirable in an aero gas turbine engine, and therefore there is a need for improved solutions.